


Xenios

by Syntax



Series: 50k Challenge Oneshots [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Nailmaster Mato did not receive many guests.  There were a few reasons for this.But though Mato did not receive many guests, that did not mean that he didn't receive any.
Series: 50k Challenge Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627744
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Xenios

Nailmaster Mato did not receive many guests. There were a few reasons for this.

For one, he lived at the very edge of Hallownest's expanse, far enough that he could train his bodily constitution by attempting to resist the howling winds that buffeted the kingdom's high cliffs. There were not a lot of bugs that lived this far from the Kingdom's center. Not even mindless bugs, which made finding food somewhat of a difficulty, especially since there was little in the way of plants in the Howling Cliffs either. Mato had been largely vegetarian before moving to this place. Those days were sadly over, though the wild bugs of the cliffs were admittedly greater practice for his nail arts than the average piece of fruit would be.

For another, there were not a lot of bugs who practiced the nail arts in Hallownest anymore. Mato couldn't exactly blame the modern bug for preferring not to use nails when they could, for all that the nail was a noble weapon it was still a tool made with the specific intention to cause harm, but at the same time their world was not always a safe one, and the modern bug still had the same need to defend themself that the ancient bug did. Perhaps even more so than the ancient bug did, considering that something very strange had overtaken many of the bugs in Hallownest since Mato and his brothers had come to the kingdom all those years ago.

Something strange, and violent. And orange. Like a fruit actually. Perhaps he was mistaken in thinking that fruit would not make for good practice with his nail arts.

But he digressed.

The way to his home in the cliffs was perilous, and not exactly easy to find. Perhaps the odd traveler might be able to locate his hut while they explored the cliff face, but they would have to contend with sharp rock and sharper beasts lurking among the cracks and crevices. Mato was partially to blame for that second one—for every beast that he ate for that day's meal, all the other beasts too clever or too dangerous for him to catch learned more and more of his tricks. Perhaps the day would come when even he could no longer descend the Howling Cliffs in relative safety. That would surely make for an interesting time training his nail arts.

But all of these reasons why he spent the majority of his days in solitude and silence did not bother him. Far from it, in fact. They were quite desirable. Mato came to such a remote location in the first place so that he could train uninterrupted, so that he could hone his nail arts and become a student worthy of the Great Sage, so that even the simple act of leaving his hut to find food or take a hike or even get some fresh air could be an opportunity to fight and grow stronger.

Nailmaster Mato did not receive many guests. He was okay with this. He understood this. Welcomed this, even.

But though Mato did not receive many guests, that did not mean that he didn't receive _any_.

There was a presence coming to his cliffs. He didn't know what it was; he could sense it, but only vaguely, as if whatever was coming was vastly different than anything Mato had ever come into contact with before. It excited him. Too long had passed since he saw anything new.

What would this presence be like? Would it be friendly? Unfriendly? Would it try to kill him? Would it be strong enough to succeed?

He wasn't exactly keen on the idea of dying before his training was done, but if Mato was unable to properly defend himself from his own demise then surely that would not be anyone's fault but his own.

Could he train before the presence arrived? Yes, probably. He could always train. But would it do him any good? Would it be better to conserve his strength? Would it be better to spend what might be his last moments sharpening his nail? Mato did not know. But he did know one thing.

Anything strong enough to scale the cliffs and make it to his hut was strong enough to be greeted with the same respect that he would use for any any great Nailmaster. Whatever this presence turned out to be, Mato would grant them courtesy they deserved, as an equal in strength if not skill. He polished his nail. He straightened his armor. He sat down in the middle of his hut and began to meditate.

Whatever will come, will come.

A small force nudged the great nailmaster as he meditated.

"Hm?" Mato opened his eyes.

He found a very small bug staring back at him, a cloak strewn across their shoulders and a nail calmly resting against their back.

They did not say a word. Perhaps they did not need to. Even with their sheer silence, he could feel the presence that he had been sensing earlier emanating from this small bug in steady waves.

Nailmaster Mato smiled underneath his mask.

"Ah, well met! Yes, I thought I could sense the aura of a fierce warrior approaching..."


End file.
